


不信者死于不幸

by nox0707



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 双弓, 金弓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: ※半架空，非三线中任何一线，时间是五战后十年左右。※作为背景的五战结果是Saber消失，樱死亡，凛出国；卫宫士郎没有移植Archer的手臂没有学会UBW也不知道Archer的身份；吉尔伽美什因为重新契约而依然留在冬木。※非月厨，非考据党，非三字真言党，一切设定为剧情服务。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 3





	不信者死于不幸

明明没有任何神明可以祈求，还是确实地，听到了声音。

他站在地狱里，感到了自己心里浮起绝望的自语。  
无论怎么看，都没有被拯救的可能性了。残忍也好，痛苦也罢，虽然死亡尚未降临，但是这其中任何一人已经注定了不可能逃脱毁灭的命运。这些人可能来自不同的地区，属于不同的年纪，做着不同的工作，也许有家人在等他们回去，也许有尚未达成的美好的梦想……然而这些都不重要，因为在场的大家，都即将要被肉体无法抗衡的力量摧毁，平等地化为齑粉。  
如果能够保护就好了，如果能够拯救就好了。无论如何。眼睛不够的话就用脑袋，手臂不够的话就用身体，自己不行的话就借用别的力量，现在不行的话……

——平庸的、无力的、愚蠢的、卑微的凡人啊，你愿意付出什么，来达成你所期望的奇迹呢？

仿佛是被询问了，但他的意识已经无法做出分析，只要是能够拯救他人的结果，他都愿意用自己去交换。血肉、身体、意志，什么都可以。被绝望侵蚀的每一个细胞似乎都僵死了，只有“救人”的信念凝固成坚硬的内里，让他如钢铁铸造一般站在这地狱中，然后他听见自己对那不可见的无限巨大的存在做出了回答。  
“于此定下契约。献上我的死后。而其报酬，希望在此得到。”

……那一定是此生，莫大的幸运了。

——关于某个我们不知道的世界线发生的事。

一名白袍的信徒高声念起了可兰经。  
正是斋月结束之后的第二天，开斋节的第一天。一个月的封斋之后，家家户户都打开大门,张罗着打扫庭院和街道，小巷里拥挤着摩肩接踵的人流，身着新衣的儿童在人群间奔走，人们相互致意。这是安拉向人们颁降了可兰经的时月，信徒们相信若在本月做一件善事，便可获得真主成倍的报答。  
但愿手上这件工作是善事，虽然实在不敢这样自称。Emiya自嘲地想，一边检查着装备。他肩负重任，合作的同盟者在这个关键时候却不见踪影，但他们有约在先，他相信对方绝不会轻易插手；而且就他个人而言，更宁愿对方干脆永远别再出现。  
青年似乎没有意识到自己习惯性地皱起眉头。他伏下身体，架起一挺巴雷特M82狙击步枪。

他曾经练习弓箭。那是优雅从容的技术，在直与弧之间近乎完美的接触里命中目标，用翎羽标志胜利。然而不行，现在不行，他的工作是确保每一个外道魔术师能顺利被抹杀，确保那些人的心脏不再跳动——或者至少不再构成威胁。在此前提之下，弓道的礼数和仁慈只能让位给了更加凶狠致命的热兵器。掌握另一种远距离攻击的方式也并非难事，反正上面的命令者不会在意何种手段，所有的行动只为了一击必杀。  
当然，对于大部分魔术师来说，“一击必杀”这种机会是不存在的。  
对魔术师战斗无法避免，但对于魔力储量非常少、魔术本身也不算精通的Emiya来说，采用偏向非魔术的手段更容易完成任务。枪械是极好的选择，在大多数情况下，越是古老的魔术师家族，越是不愿意去了解这些凡人的知识。于是他和他的合作者们依靠着热兵器、计算机、互联网凡人等等现代成果，依靠日新月异的科学和技术，与古老的魔术战斗着。  
就好像多年前切嗣所做的那些一样。

目标出现在视野中。那个人裹着斗篷，面孔被挡住，只露出一双凹陷的眼睛，混在人群里，步伐匆匆，但毫不起眼。  
炼金术师博格。Emiya在心里默念目标的名字，烂熟于心的资料迅速地在脑子里闪过。外表是四十岁左右的白人男性，身材高大，多年研习埃及、希腊、西欧和伊斯兰等各地的炼金术，甚至远达中国的炼丹术，企图 “发现更完美的肉体”，因为用人体作实验而一再地被魔术师协会列入黑名单，其罪行讲述出来的话令人发指——以炼金术闻名的爱因兹贝伦家族曾经以某种条件为代价，向协会提议放弃封印指定而直接抹杀个体，但当时的任务者有去无回。多年之后，这个方案再一次被提上了日程。

当情报辗转地传到他手上的时候，能够行动的时间已经不多了。他赶到目标躲藏的地方，这是一个规模非常小的城镇，居民数量不多但安居乐业，原始的手工业是主要的经济支柱，穆斯林的信徒们如传说中一样虔诚，每天都能听到宣礼塔上呼唤礼拜的声音。  
Emiya不信仰任何神灵，而且他相信目标也不会信仰安拉。那些纯朴的人民——在魔术师协会的记载中，这个微不足道的小镇没有任何魔术师家族存在，甚至在过去的一百年中都没有一名魔术师在此停留，它平凡得在地图上只能以一个点存在。这里说不上世外桃源，但绝对固步自封，居民们传统的信仰因此得以保留，镇上所有人都是虔诚的信徒，清真寺的地面干净得一尘不染。  
现在目标正从寺院大门走出来，经过一条清净的小巷，身边没有别人。侦测期间提前安插在城镇各个角落中的魔力探测仪无一例外地对这个人起了反应，诡异的魔力气息让那些仪表的指针都转得要崩掉。当目标与一名小贩们交谈的时候他扯下面巾露出了那张面孔——Emiya已经看了这张脸半个月了，自然能辨认出本人和照片上略微的不同，但毫无疑问这就是他的目标。他静静地从瞄准镜中窥伺对方的动作。  
时至今日巴雷特M82依然是可靠的工具。今天天气不错，没有沙尘，没有大风，能见度很好，这个距离对于Emiya来说也不算太远，他栖身在阴影中，不用担心枪械的镜头反光会被别人发现。他使用改造过的民用狙击弹，比军用弹头更具有威胁，无论对人还是对器械都是足以致命，弹头经过魔术处理，特殊水银能暂时地阻止某些不死系的生物迅速再生。  
Emiya慢慢降低呼吸的频率，几乎不发出声音，他观察着目标，依照经验想象着对方的动作和接下来的轨迹，心跳像倒计时一样敲击着身体内部的空腔。现在他只需要一发命中便可以宣告工作完成了。他慢慢屏住呼吸，避免因为身体微颤而使精确度降低。  
他明白他必须杀死这个魔术师才能让这个偏僻的小镇保持它的宁静。  
然后他失手了。

能在在几百米甚至一公里外穿透硬装甲和防弹玻璃的子弹，确实精准地命中了目标，顿时目标从身体上炸开一朵血花倒在地上。那种情况几乎无需确认死亡。Emiya第一时间收起器械离开屋顶，但在走出那栋本应该没人居住的废弃建筑之前，他被敌人拦住了。  
就好像每一个小镇的居民都聚集到了这栋旧房子里。他们穿着同样的服装，长袍曳地，女人们遮住脸，露出两只深邃的大眼睛，有人拎着刚买的地毯，有人推着自行车，有人抱着孩子。唯一的共同点是他们都那么愣愣地、仿若雕像般地把唯一的外来者包裹在中间。信徒们面无表情的脸围成陷阱，让他想起在伊斯兰教义中一直被强调的圣战。  
然后他刚刚藏身的那栋房子，仿佛嘲笑一样地，在他们头顶爆炸了。

他醒来的时候散架似的匍匐在一个黑暗的空间里，身上的每一根经络每一寸肌肉都像是要膨胀裂开，每一个关节都像浇筑了水泥，每一条血管都充斥了逆流的血浆，他模糊地以为大概只要一个仰头的动作，后颈就会炸开血流成河。  
他从咽喉里发出一身喑哑的呻吟。喉管好像被人缝在一起，仅仅是气流通过就让它产生尖锐的刺痛，仿佛有无形的手正在企图把呼吸的器官从咽部硬生生扯出来。  
手臂被某种金属的链子捆住了，无力地耷拉在身前，这是个使不上力的造型，而就算不是被捆着，此刻他也没有任何力气能够解开锁链了。双臂的剧痛像是被几吨重的锤击粉碎了所有的筋骨，超负荷使用魔术导致的反噬效果连自己也始料未及，他自嘲地去想刚刚为了保护那些围着他的信徒们徒手投影Law Aias的行为是不是有点蠢。一方面因为魔力消耗过头，一方面因为缺氧，他的意识还没有完全恢复，这使他忘记了那些刚刚才获救的信徒们如何把自己捆起来的场面。  
他抽了一口气，泛着霉味和腐臭的空气灌进肺里，逼得他咳了出来。他在心里计算身体和魔力恢复的时间，那太久了，敌人不可能傻到等着他回复正常，并且现在手臂的剧痛让他怀疑即使魔力恢复也无法继续投影，也许脱臼了，不知道还能不能继续使用，超额使用最强之盾的代价高得有点出乎意料。  
有一瞬间他想到过援手，但能够为他提供帮助的人都在数千公里之外的欧洲和日本，他孤立无援地被捆在遥远的沙漠里，死亡好像嗅到腐臭的苍蝇在头顶上挥之不去。  
除了那个来传递任务和提供情报的同盟者——但他立刻掐灭了这个念头，与其指望那家伙，还不如等着目标放着自然死比较靠谱。

一个月前。  
寒风夹着雪花冲进房间，一身防寒装备的最古之王踹开房门。风雪在他身后肆虐涌动，风镜后鲜红的眼瞳充满了恼怒。  
“杂种，速速接待本王驾临。”  
然后他开始抱怨和跺脚，身上的雪花都落在地板上，化成一片片小水渍。  
家政男正在煮东西的动作顿时冻住了。Emiya感到室内温度陡降了50个刻度，各种意义上的。他铁青着脸停下搅汤锅的动作，站起来反手把门关上，门板撞在门框上震耳欲聋，屋檐的雪都噗噗噗地往下落。  
“为什么是你，慎二呢。”  
“间桐的废物家主看起来很操心。”  
“那还真是有劳英雄王大老远地跑到这么艰苦的地方吃闭门羹。”  
“世界上任何地方都有义务对王敞开大门，包括这间寒酸的破屋。”  
Emiya放弃了跟他讨论租来的房子的使用权和所有权问题。五次圣杯战争结束之后，吉尔伽美什和间桐慎二的契约却没有随之结束，双方各取所需地僵持着，间桐家提供英灵在现世所需要的魔力，而英雄王在心情够好的时候对杂种们施以些许援助。慎二继承家主之后一直周旋在协会的各种势力之间，状态近乎无主而又独立行动能力一流的英灵整天到处乱跑，只是他看上去对Emiya特别感兴趣——这种兴趣让他在五次战争中居然愿意与远坂结盟，并在五次战争结束之后也未曾减少。不明真相的围观群众纷纷表示王的兴趣真是不可捉摸，对Emiya来说这比“万圣节的时候切嗣的僵尸复活了”更具精神冲击力——因为他比任何人都清楚切嗣不可能复活，然而不可捉摸的王却可以如噩梦一样，真实得即使把自己掐醒也没用。  
看到眼下英雄王正在着手把本属于自己的羊毛毯子裹成一个球，Emiya觉得脑门上的青筋已经可以揭起来。然而家政男的本能暂时占据了上风，他重重地把一碗滚汤跺在那个球面前的桌上，语气比室内外温度更冷。  
“任务情报留下，吃完滚。”  
对方意外地没有生气，只是露出了轻蔑的微笑。  
“杂种也敢对王指手画脚了，当初饶你一命真是浪费。”  
“你先把我的毯子和汤放下再说。”

后来吉尔伽美什自然是没有走。Emiya知道不能指望这个拖油瓶任何事情，所以认命地自己从冰天雪地中捡回了传送信息的使魔——他早该知道根本用不着什么传信人，而王也必然不可能为凡人采取行动。堂堂英雄王会跑到这里很可能只是心血来潮，这世上发生的一切不过是他的游戏，他甚至不在乎自己在这游戏中无法位于迷局之外。  
上一份工作完成之后已经过了两个星期，新的工作地点在中东。时间还不算仓促，Emiya花了五天的时间来收拾残局和准备行程，期间吉尔伽美什保持着完美的软饭模式，前者毫不意外，反而暗暗惊讶于挑剔的王没有被这严酷的环境吓跑。夜里的时候温度更低，关系依然交恶的两人闷在屋子里彼此都不想搭理对方（也许是Emiya单方面不想理对方），只有壁炉的火星烧得噼叭作响，把房间烤得暖烘烘的——如果不是两人都不拿正眼看对方的话。英雄王懒洋洋地霸占着唯一的躺椅，从王之财宝中变戏法似的取出最好的伏特加，看着Emiya为了取暖把一张一张发黄的纸片扔进炉子里。  
“你这不识货的杂种应该被烧死。”他干巴巴地说。Emiya不知道他意欲何为，只好打定主意不回答。  
“你撕的东西虽然比不上本王的收藏，但在杂种的水准而言算是珍贵的古书，远坂时臣要是知道他的书被这样对待，一定会从坟里跳起来优雅地甩你一脸火球。”  
——远坂时臣当然不可能从坟里跳起来——非常清楚时臣死因的王这么说着的时候，忍不住笑了一声。  
“如今那些垃圾好歹也算远坂凛的东西，看来你已经做好了再也不见她的准备了——当年你动手杀掉间桐樱的时候，早该知道有这天。”  
烧书的人顿了一下，然后漠然地继续着毁灭藏书的行为。  
“不过也正是因为你杀了间桐樱，才令本王在这无聊的游戏中感到有趣。”英雄王的侧脸被火光映着，为他俊美的面孔勾出一道血红色的轮廓，“杀死敌人，杀死爱人，杀死本该死去的人，杀死毫不相干的无辜者，然而却还能保持清醒和理智——你不去见远坂家的小姑娘不是因为杀了间桐樱，而是知道她在时计塔——被魔术师协会那些老妖怪把持着，你要是不乖乖当协会的狗，那女孩随时可能从她的工房蒸发掉连跟头发都不剩——你有理想，却没有信仰，甚至连自己的目标从何而来、到何处去都不知道，只是跟着虚妄的影子走向荆棘——难道你扣动扳机的时候没有意识到，你用于拯救世人的方法是多么残忍吗？哦……当然，你当然知道，只是你不会停下手，为着那些捡来的虚无的正义——啊啊，多么美妙而荒谬的矛盾，真是足够令本王在这个时代当做打发时间的娱乐了。”  
“……不要多嘴，英雄王。”对方的声音听起来比外面的气温更冷，几乎要把他们都冻伤，他慢慢地撕开一页纸，纸张裂开的声音像是用刀子挫着神经。英雄王扯起嘴角。  
“如果爱因兹贝伦的人偶能活到现在，你多半也会一边哭着一边撕裂她的身体，掏出作为圣杯的心脏，把她送进地狱吧？”  
叉子。  
男人从炉子旁边纵身而起一把按住英雄王的肩膀将他压倒在地，几乎同时他手中的一把叉子以凶狠的角度刺入地面，锐利的裂口离英雄王的眼睛只有几公分的距离。他手臂上的肌肉因为用力几乎爆出青筋，牙齿紧咬在一起摩擦出呻吟，突然瞪大的眼睛如同深不可测的冬湖——它们冻结、坚硬，并且绽放出尖锐而脆弱的裂纹。  
“……你记住，你能呆在这房里仅仅是因为我不能破坏跟慎二的同盟。”  
英灵大笑起来，抓住了他的手腕，很随便地拉开他的手臂，好像掀开一张报纸那么轻松。  
“你难道不知道——你能活到现在仅仅是因为本王的施舍么——愚蠢的杂种！？”他捏着对方的手腕， “‘同盟’？要不是远坂家的小妮子，你怎么会跟慎二结盟，本王倒是可以叫那家伙去让协会的人关照一下那女人，或者——”  
他手上加大力气，人类的腕骨在英灵的掌握中吱咯作响。  
“你要在这里，用一把餐具对抗王之财宝？”  
上方的人无言以对，叉子无力承受断成两截刺破了他的手掌，温热的血液顺势流到暗白色的毛毯上，跟打翻的伏特加混在一起。炉火的声音细碎而旖旎，火光将两人的剪影勾勒出诡异的暧昧。英灵开心地大笑起来，只是一个挺身便轻而易举地将两人的位置逆转，把强壮高大的男人压在身下。  
“居然有企图用人类的身体来挑战英灵的愚人。”王的瞳孔里映着火光，猫似的抿了抿嘴唇，“假若你跪服并且信仰，也许本王可以……”  
半响之后Emiya疲惫地推开吉尔伽美什，重新埋头到烧毁文物的工作中去。没有一个有正常思考的人会去以凡人之躯对抗英灵，更重要的是，因为慎二的周旋，协会方面才能保证远坂凛的安全。他明白自己不能动英雄王一丝头发，甚至被剥夺了与之为敌的权力。  
而英雄王依然像是被什么逗乐了一样笑着，手指在粗糙的毛毯上摩挲着，动作轻柔宛如情色的爱抚。  
他的指尖擦过暗红色的酒和血的混合痕迹，然后笑了起来。  
“哈哈哈哈你的反应简直像本王预料的一模一样！愚钝的凡人……沿着你的道路盲目前行吧。”他愉悦地指示着，“本王会在最合适的席位，沿途欣赏你绝望的姿态，直到你庞大的理想将你渺小的灵魂碾成碎末为止。”  
“……放心，即使地壳断裂全世界大洪水或者富士山爆发，我也不会找你借方舟的。”  
背向他的男人直起身来鄙夷地回答，背影在炉火的掩映下仿若枯朽而坚毅的阴影。

双臂传来的痛楚终止了记忆的重放。  
下飞机之后吉尔伽美什就失踪了——应该说他们从来没有同行，只是恰好乘着同一班飞机到了同一个国家——最古之王居然心安理得地用着伪造证件上飞机，简直又给Emiya打开一扇新世界的大门。然而王的行踪和心思一样难以捉摸，何况Emiya从来不想跟这个名义上的同盟者有任何交往。  
现在他开始回忆昏过去之前的过程，似乎没有发生特别严重物理伤害，那么手臂脱臼也许是错觉——只是因为太痛了，过量使用投影而导致肌肉和筋络在短时间内都无法使用。这并非第一次，如果能注入魔力也许治愈的速度会快一些，最好能赶在那些人发现他醒来之前，虽然这听上去不太可能——因为已经有由远及近的脚步声出现了。  
一名黑袍的当地人，依然遮着脸，无法辨认面貌甚至性别。对方走过来，费力地把倒在地上的Emiya扳过来，把他捆着的手腕固定在墙上，使他的身体依靠着石墙直立起来。来人扯下面罩，是个女人，絮絮叨叨地开始对他讲话。  
Emiya的阿拉伯语不好，只能勉强听懂一些断断续续的句子，但由此推测出的结论让他感到由衷的恼怒。事情一开始就是个骗局，他投放的那些笨拙的魔力探测仪早就被看穿了，被击毙的目标不过是个幌子——依靠炼金术做出相同的脸，并不是不可能。现在他大概要为他愚蠢的善行付出代价，光荣地献身成为下一个人体实验的好素材。  
他长叹一声。自己的失误在于忽略了目标可能有为数众多的帮手或者部下，早该想到疯狂的炼金术师也会有疯狂的信徒。  
狂信者。  
就好像很多年前那些为了教义中的圣战能够把自己做成炸弹的人。  
不信仰神灵的Emiya无法理解也不打算理解那些狂信者的教义。眼前的女人看上去毫无特点，她平直地向Emiy叙述着他们将要做的事情：他们会用弯刀把他的喉管和动脉切开，放血，直到他无力反抗失去意识但不至于立刻死亡，然后他会被剖开胸腔和腹腔，植入一些魔术培育的微生物，看它们能否在活着的人体中存活；为了让他保持在活着但要像一坨培养皿的状态，他们会给他插上一些管子，一部分透过鼻腔和肺维持呼吸，一部分穿过食道往腹腔里输送营养液，这些营养液可能是一些死人的器官碾磨制成的浆汁或者别的什么，总之他们认为人体制成的食物对培养那些微生物最为有益。当然在漫长的实验过程中他的皮肤会干涸松弛变成一张黄褐色的恶心的枯皮，肌肉会萎缩成软烂发黑的腐肉，但无论如何，他会一直一直保持“活着”的状态。  
而这一切是为了神的伟大使者。  
她一边说一边从腰侧拔出锈迹斑斑的弯刀，那玩意儿看上去除了刀锋，其他地方都已经被干涸的血迹裹透了。  
“献身于寻求真理之途吧，真主祝福我们。”

血。  
Emiya不知道自己是从何而来的力量，能够在手臂废掉的情况下把墙上栓住自己的铁锁拉断。锁链依然捆在手腕上，使双臂交叉低垂在自己面前，仿佛凶手承认罪行。他感到自己呼吸急促得要爆炸，像是下一秒就要窒息似的，全身的血都往脑子上冲，平常敏锐的眼睛只能看清眼前的一小块范围。面前的女人倒在地上，已经没有了呼吸，头部和地面都晕染着一片血红。  
虽然不是第一次见尸体，Emiya还是本能地往后蹭了两步。他不敢确定是不是自己下的手。  
虚掩的的门口传来了掌声。  
吉尔伽美什又一次踢开门，拍着手走进黑暗的房间。王逆光而立，脸上喜悦的表情说明他一定在周围已经欣赏了很久。他显然不是一个好观众，已经等不及要加入这场演出。  
“干得不错啊杂种，本王以为你会等她把刀架在脖子上才动手。”  
Emiya下意识往相反的方向又退了半步。  
英灵走近了，居高临下地俯视着跪坐在地上的凡人，愉快地张开双臂，动作夸张让人产生他要拥抱对方的错觉。  
“……给我滚。”没有被拥抱的一方咬牙切齿地说。  
“杂种口牙倒是硬，可惜你到底是个肉身的凡人。”吉尔伽美什大步跨上前，一脚踏在捆着他双手的锁链上，他顿时被力道拉得身体整个前倾，脑袋正垂在英雄王的双腿之间——尴尬的位置，但是王显然不介意，他转身踢了踢旁边女人的尸体。  
“这些杂种一定挺开心的，能为了信仰，幸福地死掉。”  
“住手！”Emiya往前扑了半步——他试图站起来，但是双腿还没有恢复力量，这使他看上去更像跪在吉尔伽美什面前了。后者鄙夷地回望了他一眼，然后又笑了起来。  
“哟你还同情尸体？你刚刚差点被这女人砍了头，然后又失手杀了她，现在还担心一堆死肉？”王一边说一边走向门口，身后的空气中甩出两把短斧劈开门板，“难道你还想着杀死目标拯救这地方的居民？你还不知道自己处于什么境地吧，走出去看看，你一定会觉得更美妙。”  
“混账。”Emiya挣扎着往前扑了半步，但立刻又被锁链拉了一个趔趄。身体太重……如果可以，他希望可以把英雄王揍到言峰绮礼都认不出来。然而现在他甚至无法站起来。  
锁链的声音让他意识到什么，王再度走向被束缚的犯人，并且俯下身。  
“魔力耗尽到这种程度了？看来你还不能行动，那么本王不介意给你一点施舍……好让你的表演足够尽兴。”  
他抓起后者被锁链了出血痕的手腕，将其固定在头顶压在墙上，然后俯身吻了囚徒。

王的气息覆盖了后者干涩裂口的嘴唇，他用舌尖灵活地撬开Emiya的门齿，沿着舌面一路深入，擦过嘴唇，擦过舌尖，擦过臼齿的凹痕和内壁未愈合的伤口。沙漠中干燥炎热的气候让凡人的口腔并毫无什么香甜的味道，因此王不满地迫使对方接受自己，用舌头与之纠缠，用犬齿咬破他的皮肉。血液新鲜而腥甜的味道顺着柔软的触感汹涌而来，王品尝着，同时吸吮着颤动的舌头把带着魔力的唾液送到对方干涸的口中。  
一开始Emiya完全是在发懵。  
他本以为对方会对他嘲笑一番之后扬长而去，那么他可以忍，等对方走了他可以自己想办法逃脱，虽然那一定会花大量的力气和时间。但古老的王者没有唾弃凡人的磨难，反而……反而凶狠地吻了他，压迫他的双手和身体，把魔力分享给他。这完全……超越他的理解范围。  
这实在称不上一个吻，只能算侵略和强迫。嘴唇被咬之后，Emiya本能地反咬了吉尔伽美什的舌头。王的血液混着体液流向自己的喉咙，来自五千年前的魔力随之流向他的身体，咽喉的肌肉不自觉地收缩起来，非理性的、求生的本能促使他渴望和寻求。这个吻漫长而狂暴，比起接吻更像野兽的争斗——抓紧一切破绽，撕咬，并且伤害对方。  
两个人的血液混在一起从各自嘴角淌下，红色的痕迹仿佛划定彼此的界线。  
魔力——融合——汇聚——共享——流动——  
到他们都能喘气的时候，英雄王一把揪住Emiya后颈的短发将他狠狠拉开。王惬意地舔了舔嘴角的血迹，看着对方一边喘息一边跪倒在地，把头埋进双手的遮掩。下一秒干将莫邪便闪亮登场，直接朝着英雄王的脖子呼啸而去。  
三把短刀挡开了黑白双刃的攻击，他们彼此退开一段短短的距离。看着囚徒挣开了锁链杵着双刀艰难地站起身，王满意地轻哼了一声转身向门外走去。  
“来见识一下吧，没有信仰的杂种。”  
Emiya紧跟着便冲出门去，但已经看不到英雄王的踪影。  
他只看到地狱。

外面是长长的走廊，走廊两边是安着铁栅栏的小房间，像是肮脏的动物园。每个房间都有一些不成人形的生物瑟缩着，干枯的四肢断裂的肌腱腐臭的血液和不知名的组织液流得满地都是。那些东西的眼睛已经被缝起来，也有被挖掉的，留着空洞发臭的眼窝，发音和语言似乎都已经退化了，只能发出嘶哑的哀鸣，角落里似乎还有嶙峋的肉块在蠕动，一些奇怪的、软烂的有机物牵肠挂肚地附着在生锈的栅栏上，肥硕的蛆虫到处爬来爬去。  
Emiya只是看着，没有表情，也没有说话。  
他没有退路。  
除了手中之剑，他没有退路。

他杀死了所有的怪物，那些可悲的实验品们，他自己几乎差一点也成了同类。他精疲力竭地对不幸者们施以最仁慈的送葬，直到他走到走廊尽头的大门跟前。  
大门后，黑袍的人们围成一个圆圈，每个人都遮住脸，像之前在外面爆炸的时候一样——像捕获他的时候一样——直直地盯着他。有女人叫了起来，另一些人开始去掩护人群最中间，一张石桌上的什么东西。  
属于狙击手的眼力很快让Emiya看清了那东西。保存完好的、干燥的尸体——虽然已经死了很久了，但没有腐烂的痕迹——白人男性，四十岁左右，身材高大。  
“为了神的伟大使者”  
战斗和思考的经验让他立刻把整个事件联系在一起。  
炼金术师博格早就死了。他在这个地方呆了很久，让这个孤独的封闭的小镇见识到魔术的神奇，因而也有了追随者。他使用了某种技术令自己的尸体不朽，而他的继任者——那些信徒们——继续着生体实验的研究。他们可能是出于崇拜或者信仰，敬畏于魔术师超凡的力量之下，认为他所带来的一切都是圣迹，一切人确实感到了身体的变化获得了力量，然后他们化身为炼金术师的崇拜者，降服了其他不愿意信奉魔术的人，把这些不幸的同胞变成惨不忍睹的实验品。这个小镇人数稀少，并不是因为荒僻和偏远，而是因为信仰和杀戮……  
信仰拯救他们也毁灭他们。

信徒们鱼贯地向他走来，Emiya本能地举起双刀，然而对方人多势众，并且经过炼金术强化的肉体需要更多的力量来打倒。几分钟后干将莫邪上便开始呈现出裂纹，然而潮水般的敌人看上去几乎没有减少。已经成为怪物的信徒将他围在中间，无数利爪企图撕裂他的身体。  
……需要……力量。  
更多的力量。  
更多的、更多的、更多的力量！  
当攻击和屠杀已经变成机械的运动，他在血肉飞溅中盲目地想着。他只是悲哀的凡人，没有信仰，没有祈望，没有神能为他指引，甚至没有未来的方向，他只能抱着灵魂最深处那个飘渺却执著的理想，把自己溺死在其中不可自拔。明明是魔术师，却无法依靠精妙的魔术，只能铸造出愚钝的刀剑——  
自己没有的话就去别的地方借来。  
魔术师便是这样的东西。  
可是他做不到。  
此刻，卫宫士郎这个存在做不到。  
凡人皆有极限。他曾经拥有的都已经失去了，朋友，恋人，导师，知己，甚至连敌人也失去，却还留着顽固不化的心镶嵌在伤痕累累的身体中。他可以把所有的责任扛在自己肩上，把所有的负担归咎于自己，愚蠢地妄图拯救所有的人，却不能对自己给予宽恕。  
无可祈望的话，唯有孤身一人前行。  
握紧了刀柄，全身浴血的不幸者倚靠着双刀屈膝而立，几乎要嘲笑自己，他重新拔起刀，咆哮着向已经化身为怪物的信徒们冲去。他人所施舍的魔力在他的身体里随之沸腾，宛如灼烧的火焰从身心的深处喷薄而出。

最后几只被金色的刀剑钉死在地上。  
吉尔伽美什悠闲地抱着双手款款走来，看着山一般的尸体中Emiya疲惫地垂下双手。干将莫邪崩裂成碎片消失在空气里，英雄王赞赏地抿起嘴唇。  
“精彩的表演。杂种啊，你现在的摸样，简直就像地狱的修罗一样漂亮。”  
被鲜血染红了头发和脸颊的修罗瞬间便冲上来，轮起红色的拳头干脆利落地击中英雄王的下颌骨，后者被揍得踉跄几步地侧身倒下，肩膀在地面上擦过，王的便服被肮脏的血肉玷污了。吉尔伽美什揉着下巴脸色一变，身后立刻打开金色之门，几十把锋利的宝具猛烈地插进Emiya身侧的地面溅起无数碎石。后者不为所动，也许是因为他没有力气再躲开了。  
英雄王走过来，一脚踹在他的腹部迫使他弯腰半跪在地。  
“不知好歹的狗。居然咬给与你施舍的人，要不是本王的魔力，你早就成那些丑陋怪物的一员了。”  
后者捂着肚子喘息着，像是磨损到极致的机械那样一节一节地艰难起身，沾满鲜血的拳头抓住了王的领口。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
英雄王惊诧着对方还有这种力气，居然忘记了对其直呼王的真名进行判决。  
“我……绝对不会再接受你的任何赠与。无论如何。英雄王，即使世界毁灭……我也不会再借助你的力量。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！什么时候由你来决定了！”数秒之后王大笑起来，赤色瞳孔闪闪发亮，“你未免太高看自己了，Faker！本王也不会再有这么好的心情来施舍给杂种，你还是继续在没有信仰的道路上挣扎前行吧——今天真是欣赏到了有趣的戏码，你要是死得太快本王的娱乐就少了很多，因此感谢王的恩赐吧——”  
Emiya没有听到后面的话，他倒在对方脚下失去了意识。

他醒来的时候时间已经过去一周，他躺在附近城市一间破烂的旅馆里，身边有钱和证件。身上裹满绷带，身体依然痛得要要命。但更恐怖的是，他看到吉尔伽美什翘着腿坐在对面的椅子上，兴趣索然地翻一本破书。王低垂着眼，只隐约露出一点火焰般的眼瞳。  
不我一定还没醒这全都是梦不然就是我被干掉了这是不折不扣的地狱。  
在鸡皮疙瘩爬满全身的同时，他居然麻木地、不自觉的回忆起那个能给来魔力的吻——无力的抵抗和沉浸，王的侵袭，好像噩梦一样的触感和记忆。嘴唇和口腔仿佛又干燥起来，他不自觉地发出一声短促的呻吟。  
吉尔伽美什抬起头。

“如果是你把我弄过来的，我就立刻去自杀。”  
“恭喜你命硬，杂种。”王好像耳朵被强奸了一样一脸厌恶，“本王只是顺便给间桐慎二发了个信号。”  
谢天谢地。  
英雄王合起书，突然笑了起来。  
“不过，你之前对于不接受本王赐予的发言，已经作废了。”  
似乎是不可否认的事实，床上的伤员握紧了拳头。王打心底里喜欢对方这种屈辱却坚持的眼神，于是他走到床边，俯下身直视着Emiya的眼睛。  
太近了。后面没有路可退。  
“不过你很幸运，想要借助别的力量的话，本王倒是知道一个不错的选择。”  
他低头凑到了Emiya耳际。  
“还记得Saber吗？”  
当然记得——那位娇小的、勇武的王者，金发的少女，英格兰的骑士之王，手中的圣剑代表誓约与胜利，在黑夜里降临，改变卫宫士郎的一生——那是他无论如何，不管死亡或是重生，都不会忘记的身姿。  
“那小丫头也曾经需要力量，因此以自身为代价，向某种东西寻求帮助。”  
英雄王魅惑地笑着，陷阱一般甜蜜。  
“——世界。”  
Emiya直直地望着天花板。  
——那一定是超越任何魔术的、不可见的、无限巨大的存在。  
自己没有的就去别处取得，魔术师就是这样的东西。  
然而对象是不可估量的存在——若是“世界”能给与回应的话，那一定是此生莫大的幸运了。  
疲惫与困意潮水般地淹没了他，他在王的轻笑声里不可自拔地陷入沉眠。

那时候，距离创造奇迹与英雄的炉心融解事件，还有六个月。

Fin.


End file.
